Secrets of the Elemental Stone: Tale Rewritten
by Lunar Wave
Summary: Mission: Turn Fortune Summoners from a simple RPG game to a Light Novel/Fanfic style! All RPG elements will be given by me a reason to remain existent in the story. Summary: Arche Plumfield has arrived at the Town of Tonkiness. Follow Arche as she explores a new world she's never seen before, Magic! It is okay to read this without knowing much about Fortune Summoners. :D
1. Day 1: FRIDAY: Start the Prologue

**Fortune Summoners: Secrets of the Elemental Stone Rewritten**  
by Lunar Wave

Summary: Mission: Turn Fortune Summoners from a simple RPG game to a Light Novel/Fanfic!

One and ONLY Disclaimer so don't bother looking through other chapters for disclaimers!  
I DON'T OWN FORTUNE SUMMONERS! ALL CREDIT GOES TO LIZSOFT! Also, thank you, Carpe Fulgur, for localizing this interesting story! Not the best gameplay experience, but the story is really good~

**STORY START!**

Elemental Stones: stones imbued with the power of an Elemental Spirit,  
granting the wielder of one the ability to control that element via "magic".

In the country of Scotsholm, three centuries have passed since they were  
first created. Elemental stones are now mass-produced and widely used,  
making magic a personal, commonplace part of people's lives.

This is the story of one particular young girl who lives in Scotsholm…

**(Town of Tonkiness, First Street)**

The Town of Tonkiness. A town with such a strange name that some wonder why it was named so. With such an odd name, you would be quite surprised to see how relatively normal it is, especially for a town. Stone brick walls surrounded the town guarding it from the monster infested landscape around it. Within this small town are houses, with walls made of wood and stone and roofs of colored tiles, ones that would not be out of place in the Medieval Era. Stone brick roads connect the houses and the gates. At the center of the plaza is a fountain. Overall, it was a normal sort of place. Not many tourists travels to this town, and if they did, it would only be for one night and they'll move on. The main reason people go here is for a retreat from stressful lives. The town has one of the most peaceful and carefree atmospheres in the whole of Scotsholm.

One day, a carriage has arrived at the Town of Tonkiness. Movers. Those were quite rare for the town and it was quite the talk when a carriage carrying some furniture and items were brought to a house on Second Street. This house used to belong to a kind old grandmother, until she died quite a long time ago. About a month ago, a carriage of furniture came with a man who introduced himself as the son of the recently deceased owner of the home, and thus the legal owner of the house. Some of the people recognized the man, and with the land's deed, he was able to fix up the items in the house. Now, the family is officially moving in, and some interested people stared at the carriage.

The new movers were the Plumfield family, a small family of three, consisting of a father, a mother, and a young girl, no more than eight years old. Any passerby who would look at them would immediately regard to them as a normal family, simply moving in from somewhere in Scotsholm. The father stepped out of the carriage first, with a huge sigh of relief.

"Here we are at last!" The man said, stretching his legs in relief after being sore from the long ride across the country. He scanned his surroundings, breathing the clean air and grinned. It's only been a month since he was last here in this town, when he moved some furniture, but he was finally able to enjoy it with little load. "Arche, we're here, this is our new hometown." The young girl's eyes as she yawned awake, having slept the whole way. She looked at her surroundings with bleary eyes, wondering where she was silently. When she remembered, she jumped out of the carriage, her emerald eyes wide open, twinkling like stars.

"Ah, so this is the Town of Tonkiness?" Arche Plumfield looked around, studying everything about her new hometown. Her brown hair was slightly disheveled from the sleep, her orange headband a bit askew, but this did not make her any less cute. She wore a red and white dress, fastened to her waist by a brown belt. A red shawl was draped around her shoulders. She looked like a relatively normal girl. That is, until their eyes strayed upon the girl's back, where a sword rested in its sheath. The sword was a relatively normal sized sword, for an adult, but on the kid, it was absolutely enormous.

"We haven't been here since you were a baby, Arche." The girl's mother looked upon her daughter, as she herself steps out of the carriage. "Goodness, it's busier than I remember!"

"Yup!" Arche looked around, pointing out everything that could be called busy, with a positively happy smile on her face. The couple smiled. The last time they brought Arche back here was when her grandmother died. She was still too young to remember her grandmother, so she doesn't even know she had grandparents.

As far as Arche knows, there are only three people in her family: herself, her father, and her mother. Neither the father nor the mother had siblings, and there were no plans for Arche to have a younger sibling.

"So which house was our item shop again?" Arche asked her father, snapping him out of reminiscence. Her father had decided to open an item shop in town so that they could earn a bit of money… Especially with their current issues regarding that…

Her father thought for a bit "Which street was it again… Ah yes. It's on Second Street. The first archway on the left. " He looked at the old wooden arch, and pointed it to Arche. That street over there, Second Street. First house on the right, you probably can't miss it. It has an Item Shop Sign hanging from the wall."

"Ok!" Arche ran, carrying a pack with her as she ran. "Let's go!"

Arche's mother laughed, as she watched her daughter energetically run without a care in the world, even with a heavy sword on her back. "My, my. Wait for your poor, old, slow parents, dear." The man and the woman looked at each other and laughed. They paid the coachman and grabbed the remaining luggage left, trudging after the girl. What the people who watched this unfold found unusual was that the man carried little else than a small pack whilst he allows his wife to carry a heavy bag. The coachman would've commented on this, but it was not his place to do so, and simply offered to help the woman. The mother smiled, handing the baggage to him.

**(Town of Tonkiness, Second Street)**

Arche soon arrived in front of her new house, and excitedly pointed out every minute detail about it to her parents. Their neighbors were a family of farmers, merrily greeting the Plumfields as they passed the family of three. Their eldest member, and old grandma, greeted Mr. Plumfield.

"My, how time flies…" The grandma said, in a reminiscent manner, going into story mode like most elderly people. "I feel as though it was just a while ago when I saw you as a wee tot, James. And now, you are a fine man, with a little daughter of his own." The grandma chuckled. Arche looked relatively confused.

"Umm… granny, dad's name isn't James…" Arche mentioned. "It's-"

"Let's go in Arche." Arche's dad quickly interrupted the girl, "surely you want to see what our house looks like from the inside?"

Arche immediately spun around and gave a quick nod. "YAY!" The father took out a key from his pocket and inserted it in the knob. Soon the family was inside once more.

"Arche, please help with a few chores in the house, ok? We still need to add the finishing touches." The mother told her. Arche nodded, smiling. The house was a two-storey house, with an attic. The first floor was to be their item shop, with the father as the shopkeeper. A door on this floor leads to the storage room. The second floor was their kitchen/dining room. There was also a bedroom here, which was now to be the two parent's rooms. The toilet was here as well. Finally, the attic was converted to solely Arche's room, her own place. She looked into her pack and pulled out a stuffed rabbit, placing it on the bed.

"This is our new house, Chocolat!" Arche spun as she crashed into the bed. "I wonder what adventures we'll have here?"

"Arche, if you're done unpacking, please come down and help us!" Her mother called from below. Arche nodded, leaving her pack on the nearby table. She ran down the stairs. The mother gave her a list of chores for her to do. Arche obediently complied, running around the house, pushing crates, taking out trash, and all the little things she needed to do. When she was done, her father called her. Arche's father was busy fixing up the cash register.

"Arche, I ordered a custom made knife from the weapons shop. Can you go get it for me?" Her father asked the girl.

Arche nodded enthusiastically. A weapons shop! What kind of weapons would be there? "Where is it?"

"First street, shop on the right. There should be a big sign with a sword on front or something. It shouldn't be that hard to find. If you can't find it, just ask around. It's the only weapons shop in town after all."

Arche nodded. "I'll grab my pack and go there!" Arche rushed up the stairs. Soon, she was, once more, carrying her brown bag and saying "see you later," rushing out the door, her sword still dangling on her back. The father smiled as he watched the child leave. But this smile has a trace of sadness on it.

**(The Weapon Store of Tonkiness)**

The Weapon Shop Owner was not exactly expecting any particular visitors for that day, so he lounged around, sitting on his chair as he rubbed his bald head in boredom. Upon hearing the bell indicating the entrance of a customer, he immediately went on alert. What he saw surprised him instead. It was a little girl. Now normally, he'd shoo kids away from the weapons, as they might hurt themselves, and he was about to do so until he saw the sword dangling from that girl's back. In other words, potential customer. She was looking at everything in the place with perfect awe, from the mace, to the axe, the sword, the cutlass and the lance. Even the armor. The girl looked overawed and happy as she looked around. She saw the man and walked towards him.

"Neh, sir, did you make all these weapons?" She looked at the man with shining eyes. The man immediately took a liking for the girl.

"That's right!" He puffed up his chest in pride. "Little missy, these ol' hands made everything you see here!" The girl looked positively amazed as she dropped her bag and started looking around once more. The man picked up the bag. Upon seeing what kind of bag it was, he gingerly placed it on the table and called to the girl.

"Aye, little missy! Is that sword on your back the real thing?"

"Uh-huh! It's just my Dad's blunted practice sword, though." Now it was her turn to puff up her chest. "I never lost to any of the boys at fencing at my old school!"

The man chuckled, as he finally found what he wanted to see. "Not only that, but you actually have an Adventurer's Pack, eh? They don't exactly give this around for free. Where's your license?" Arche grinned and pulled out of her pocket was a card which says:

Arche Plumfield  
Swordsman  
This card certifies that the name inscribed above is a  
recognized adventurer by the Adventuring Committee.

Travis Reconar  
Secretary of the Adventuring Committee

"A full-fledged adventurer, I see!" The man laughed, impressed by the girl's young age. The Adventurer's License. It's an item that grants the holder many abilities that boosts the girl's ability. The weapon shop owner looked at the back of the card.

"Ho, ho. Two Marks eh?" He was impressed. Such a young girl was able to get two Marks already? A customer worthy of respect, indeed.

"So, young customer, what can I help you with?"

"Oh, that's right! I'm here on an errand from my dad." The girl smiled. "I'm here to get a custom-made knife my dad ordered!"

"A custom-made…?!" The man looked positively confused until he remembered such an order. "Ah, yes, I remember. You'd be the Plumfield's daughter, Arche, then?"

"Uh-huh, that's right!" The girl nodded vigorously. That explains a lot for the man. Looking at her back, he was finally able to connect the dots. He then reached below his counter and took out a package. It was a knife, all wrapped up and ready to go. Arche took the item and stuffed it in her bag.

"Thank you!" Arche grinned, slinging the bag on her body.

"So, then, Arche…" Arche turned to the man. "It must be your father who taught you the way of the sword?"

"Ah, yes!" Arche practically glowed with pride as she smiled. "Dad used to be the best swordsman in the Guard!" The Scotsholm Guard, the highest rank of Royal Guards in the country. Truly a fearsome feat.

"Oh yes, he most certainly was. The stories about Mr. Plumfield, you almost wouldn't believe it! He was called the best swordsman, not just of the Guard, but of his entire generation!" Then the man frowned. "But I remember hearing that he was seriously injured after fighting some monster or another…" He quickly shook his head and laughed. "Ah, sorry, I'm… rambling. Gotta say, though – with a daughter who's cute as a button AND skilled with a blade, your papa must be a proud man, Arche!"

Arche was very pleased and happy with the praise she received from the kind man. "Hey, mister, can I come look at your weapons sometime?"

"'Course! You're welcome to come in any time! I'll see ya, Arche!" Arche smiled, running out the door. As she ran though, she remembered something…

"Oh yeah… Dad never taught me any more sword stuff after that…" Arche brushed that thought away, as the sun began to set. She'll need to hurry home.

**(Home on Second Street)**

When Arche arrived home, she was immediately greeted by the scent of food and she immediately rushed upstairs to see the cooking. Her father was also up there.

"Dad, here's the knife you wanted."

"Thank you, Arche." Arche passed the wrapped knife into her father's hands. The father went to the bedroom to place the knife somewhere. As the father was gone, the mother spoke to Arche.

"Arche, you have school starting tomorrow. Are you ready?"

"Yep! I've got everything I need! And with my Adventurer Pack, carrying them would be easy!" The Adventurer's Pack was standard issue to all applicants for an Adventurer's License. A special feature of the Adventurer Pack was that it was extremely light, and allowed people to carry items with little worry. It can also hold more than what it suggests it could, being linked to a pocket dimension space, so the bag is very useful to every adventurer. However, there's always a limit on the number of items the bag can hold.

"Arche's new school… it's a magic school, right?" Her dad said from the bedroom. He exited once more, to join his family on the table.

The mother nodded, "It's called the Minasa-Ratis Magic School, and it's the only school in the area."

The father looked worried. "Do you think this will work out? Arche's never taken magic classes before. And we don't…"

"Well, even though it's a magic school, most of the classes are normal. Math, English, so I suppose that she'll manage. All the other local children got there…"

Arche was not worried. In fact she was really excited. "I'm sure it will work out! I really, really wanna learn how to use magic! I haven't seen someone use both swords and magic yet, so if I learn, I'll be… a Mage Knight!"

The tension dissipated as laughter echoed through the house. Arche's father patted her head, "Don't get carried away, Arche. You'll have to actually learn magic to do that, won't you?" Laughter once more echoed throughout the house.

**(Nighttime)**

Arche crashed onto her bed, Chocolat raised in the air. It's become a sort of habit for her to talk to the stuffed rabbit whenever she sleeps.

"Phew! I'm tired from all the helping I did today. And tomorrow I start at a new school…"

Looking out the window, she continued. "Neh, Chocolat? Do you think I'll make lots of friends at my new school? I've made up my mind. Since Mom and Dad are busy with the shop… I'm going to go to school all on my own tomorrow. And this school I'm going to, Minasa-Ratis, has magic classes! MAGIC!" She threw the doll in the air, catching the rabbit and hugging it to her chest. "I've never seen magic before! Ooh! I can't wait to see it! Oh, get here soon, tomorrow! ..." She yawned. "Mm… So sleepy. Good night, Chocolat."

**Chapter End**

**Party Members: 1**

**Leader: Arche Plumfield**

**Members: None**

**Number of Marks of Heroism: 2**


	2. Day 2: SATURDAY: Arche's First Day

**Secrets of the Elemental Stone: Tale Rewritten  
**by Lunar Wave

**Arche's First Day**

* * *

Having woken up early that day, Arche thanked her lucky stars that she was even able to. Considering how she always is, for her to be able to wake up early is actually a relatively impressive feat. After dressing up in her favorite attire, that is a pink dress with a red shawl draped over her. Her blunted sword in its sheath on her back, and the Adventurer's Pack attached firmly on her belt, she went to the table and grabbed her Adventurer License and placed it in her pocket. She rushed down the stairs, and secured a plate of food from her mother.

"Are you sure you want to go alone?" Her mother asked worriedly.

"I'm sure I'll be fine!" Arche smiled in-between bites of bread.

"The school's outside town walls, so it's fairly dangerous."

"I'm sure I'll be fine! I have my sword with me anyways!"

"Do you have any medicine with you?" After a negative reply from Arche, the mother sighed and pulled out a pack of herbs. "You always somehow have new scrape or bruise whenever you leave house, so make sure you always have some, Arche. There's a path leading from town to the school, so it's fairly straightforward, I don't think you'll get lost." Arche nodded, after finishing up breakfast.

"Bye!" Arche then ran down the stairs to see her father about to open up shop. Kissing her father on the cheek, she ran out the door.

"Oh my, off to school Arche?" The neighboring old lady smiled as Arche passed her. Arche stopped and smiled. After waving cheerfully, Arche continued running.

**(Outskirts of Town)**

"Hee, going to school means leaving town every day! This is too cool!" Arche grinned. "It's like having an adventure every day!" She ran a bit forward, and then noticed a deep pit in the way.

"Uh… Shouldn't they put a bridge here or something? I mean, kids… walk this path every day, right?" For Arche, the pit was pretty much nothing, and jumping is not really much of a chore. But she worries for anyone else who would come pass. Seeing a suitable log on the other side, she jumps. She pushes said log over the path. Many have said that she had abnormal strength for her age, being as strong as a fully grown man, but Arche took that in stride. Seeing another pit on the other end, she sighed. Once more she jumps, finds a nearby plank or log, and places it over the pit. She soon found a third pit. Seeing as there wasn't a good log or plank on this side, she jumps, and almost missed her landing.

"… This is more danger than I wanted…" Arche muttered, as she almost got into a life-death situation. Spoke too soon as she spotted a bunch of Slime Monsters.

"Is this really the path to school?" Arche sighed. Slime Monsters were the weakest of the monster ensemble, but well… "I can clear them out with my sword. That way, anyone who will follow after me won't have to get hurt!" Arche yelled, pulling out her dulled blade. "Alright, slimes! You've disturbed the peace for the last time! Taste hot Arche justice!" The slimes didn't stand a chance against the girl, as she beat them with her blade. They would occasionally get a good hit in or other, but Arche continued pounding away. Soon, there were no slimes on sight.

"Hooo… I cleared them out, but…" Arche winced as she sat on the ground. A slime was able to hit her foot just then and her ankle was sprained. "I shouldn't have slashed randomly… Nothing good comes when I do that…"

"Wah… I'm going to be late…" Arche muttered. She tries to stand, but the pain was almost unbearable. She decided to rest for a few minutes, even if it causes her to be late. "This is not good… Late on my first day… Wah!"

**(Back in Town)**

"Sana," A mother was worried for her daughter as she eating. There was still time to go to school, so there was no rush. The girl the mother was speaking to was Sana Poanet, an eight year old girl. She was a good girl, but this in itself seemed to be troubling to the woman. She never caused her problems. She was also one of the least active children in the city, being very timid. The upside is she is part of the class's top ten, being already good at controlling her own element. Sana is normal-looking, with her brown hair and eyes. Her favorite color was blue, as shown with her usual tastes in clothes. She usually wears a baby blue smock, with a matching beret. She does have other clothes, but she doesn't really use them as much as the blue ones. The water elemental stone, Eolamest, given to her by her father, shone brightly on her staff. "are you ready for school?"

"Ah, yes, mom." Sana smiled, as she adjusted her beret. She stood from the table, grabbing her bag, and gave her mom a hug. "I'm going to school now." Sana smiled, and walked out the door.

"I wish that my daughter was as active as that red-clothed girl yesterday." The mom laughed quietly, remembering the bundle of energy that had somehow ended up in her house as she searched for the weapons shop.

**(Outskirts)**

Sana was surprised to see a log over the pit. She was used to jumping across that pit, but it was still frightening to jump it. Seeing the log though, somehow relaxed her a bit. She tentatively tested the log and seeing it sturdy, she walked across it. She soon found the second cliff. Again, a plank was placed neatly across. Whoever placed these logs must've worked hard. But the villagers will simply remove them again so that monsters won't get near the gates. But for now, the bridges were welcome. She walked across this one, and soon was face to face with the last pit. She was surprised to see no log placed across this one. She sighed, readied herself for a jump, and hopped across. It was a short hop, but the ledge was still scary. She sighed as her legs jittered a bit. She knew by experience that after the third pit was where the monsters roamed. In this countryside, being near a town, only weak monsters were left in the fields, which made it easier for children to walk. Most children are brought to school by their parents, but Sana didn't want to worry her mother, and so just walked on her own.

"I wonder where the monsters were…" Sana looked about, remaining wary. She continued walking until she spotted a girl in red, wincing on the ground.

"Late on my first day… Wah!" The girl groaned as she continued to massage her pained ankle. Sana knew that this girl was in pain. She also recently learned a magic "Heal Water", and she could possibly help the girl. But what should she do? She walked to the girl.

"Um… hello." Sana said to the fallen girl. The girl turned to the source with a confused expression, accompanied by some winces every now and then. Sana shook a bit before saying, "Who are you?"

"… Arche. Arche Plumfield." The girl smiled in between her winces. "And you are?"

"Sana… Sana Poanet… Umm, the way you're holding your ankle… can you not walk?"

"Uh yes… I was… ow… fighting off slimes. One of them got me on the foot…" Arche winced once more. Sana was rather shocked. She was fighting off slimes? Most children ignored them and just ran past them. It helped that slimes are slow. There were snakes in the fields as well, but they were as rare as everything else. The biggest threats in these fields are slimes, and they don't really posed as much of a threat for someone to need to fight them off.

"Uh… Wait a bit… I'll heal you, so hold still…" Arche looked confused. Heal her? How would Sana heal her? She then noticed a magic circle surround the staff in Sana's hands. It soon expanded to a circle with a meter radius.

"Heal Water!" Sana cried as she cast her spell. Water flowed from the end of her staff and into Arche. Arche felt slightly cold but she suddenly felt every injury on her body disappear, as if they weren't there anymore.

"Holy crackers! It doesn't hurt at all anymore!" Arche stood up, amazed as she looked on her body, trying to search for other parts of her body she was sure she got injured. She then excitedly held Sana's hands and shook it up and down. Sana was surprised at the sudden burst of energy and was sort of dizzy. "Was that magic?" Arche asked as she continued shaking the girl's hands.

Sana's world spun a bit as Arche jumped up and down in her vision. "Ah yes…" Arche soon let go of her and was inspecting herself once more. "Is your leg alright?"

"Ah yes!" Arche smiled, "Good as new!" She then once more acquired Sana's hand in hers and shook it as though she was about to pull it off. "Thank you SO much!" Sana smiled. Success. She wasn't sure on her advance in that particular spell, but the fact that it made Arche happy, she was definitely glad.

"Well… Plumfield-san…" Sana said, "Umm… I have some chores to do before school, though, so I'll see you around…" Sana turned around and was about to walk away when, Arche stopped her.

"Hey, wait a sec! I've never seen someone casting magic before." Sana was confused. Magic was commonplace in the world. For her not to have seen magic before… At this her trail of thought was broken by Arche. "Do you go to Minasa-Ratis too?" Sana looked at the girl. Yes she goes to Minasa-Ratis, it being the only school nearby, but her surprise was on the fact that she said "too". She hasn't seen this girl at school before… Wait, there was talk of a transfer student yesterday…

"I do..."

"Yay! Like I said, I'm Arche Plumfield. Call me Arche. Today's my first day at Minasa-Ratis!" Arche smiled with a positively happy face. Sana looked at her for a bit. She was friends with most of her classmates, but she hasn't hung out with them as often, having gone home as soon as everything she needs done is over. Something about Arche made her want to be friends with her.

"Oh… Well, call me Sana. Arche, want to walk to school with me? I'll show you the way!" Arche nodded vigorously. As Sana started walking again, she then saw Arche looking around the area as she grabbed for something from behind.

"Huh? What's wrong Arche?"

"Just looking for something." Arche turned around. Sana looked at her back and was shocked. A sheath? As in something you put a sword in? Why does she have… Arche then suddenly found a sword and sheathed it in.

"Ok, good to go!" Arche grinned.

"Uh… Arche… Is that a real sword?"

"Uh-huh!" Arche nodded. "I used this to clear out the slimes earlier, but I dropped it when I was nursing my ankle." A sword. Not a single time since Sana enrolled in Minasa-Ratis did she see a kid, let alone a girl, with a sword as a self-defense weapon. Sana herself doesn't even have one, relying only on her staff. Some have daggers, but that was it.

"Umm. Sana? Hello?" Arche waved her hand in front of Sana as she was spacing out.

"Ah yes, so let's go to school!" Sana smiled, walking again. Once more she was stopped.

"Wait, Sana! I wanna register you as a party member first!" Sana was confused. Party member? What does she mean? "Oh, there you are!" Arche grinned, showing her a card. On it says:

**Number in Party: 2  
Party Leader: Arche Plumfield  
Members: Sana Poanet (TMP)  
Number of Marks of Heroism: 2**

"Huh? What does that mean?"

"It's a party list." Arche smiled. "When someone joins a party, the card magically changes words so that it will accommodate those in your group."

"I see." Sana looked at the card, amazed. "What is it?"

"Sana, won't we be late?" Arche asked. "If I explain what it is, it might take a while."

"Ah, yes." Sana shook her head. "Let's go." Sana walked, with Arche right next to her. They soon found themselves in front of more enemies. A few snakes and slimes.

"Umm… What should we do?" Sana asked. The natural answer was run straight through, as neither snake nor slimes could really hurt them bad enough.

"I'll take the damage. You cover me from behind." Arche nodded. Arche's answer surprised Sana.

"Umm… shouldn't we just run straight through?" Sana asked. Arche shook her head.

"If we did that, these monsters would still be around when someone else comes. Let's make it easier for them." Arche pulled out her sword and ran. Sana blinked but she nodded, and started throwing as much water magic everywhere. A few of the monsters tried to take a hit on Sana, but Arche beat them away with her sword.

"Wow, there's so many!" Arche muttered as she hit as many with a series of slashes, thrusts and jabs. It was then she heard a cry of "Diamond Dust!" A rain of ice fell on the enemies, freezing many of them. Arche took the opportunity to kill them off. Arche turned around and saw Sana panting.

"Nice job Sana!" Arche called. Sana smiled, laughing as Arche ran up to her. They soon saw a steel gate.

"Well, here we are, Arche! The Minasa-Ratis School of Magic!" Sana showed the area to the swordgirl.

"Wow, it's so far from town!" Arche sighed. "I felt like we've been walking for hours."

"Arche, it's only a twenty minute walk from the town gates to school." Sana laughed, pointing to the clock on top. There was still twenty minutes till class starts. The two laughed together.

"Anyway… huh. I was expecting a magic school to be a big place, but…" It was a bit disappointing, since the school looks so normal. A two story building with a clock on front. A small stable at the back. The only thing a bit big was the courtyard. Many children were all around the area.

"Well, I suppose it is quite normal…" Sana laughed. "We don't exactly have a lot of teachers either."

"Speaking of which… I wonder what teacher I'll get." Arche wondered. She then turned to Sana. "I hope we are in the same class, Sana!"

"Me too!" Sana nodded. She then looked up again. "Oh, I have some things to do. So I'll see you around, Arche."

"Ok!" Arche nodded. She walked into the building. After all, she needs to introduce herself to the teachers.

**(Sophia's Class)**

As Arche previously mentioned, almost everything in this school was normal. Even the classrooms. The room can accommodates at least 15 students at least, but only eight attended Ms. Sophia's class. Ms. Sophia looked at her class, and smiled. "Good morning everyone." With a reply of "Good Morning", the class sat down on their chairs, wondering what the lesson would be.

"Now, before we begin today, we have a new transfer student joining us." This caused a murmur of excitement amongst the group. The questions about the new transfer bustled.

"I wonder if it's a girl or a boy?" A girl wondered out loud. The boy next to her sighed.

"I hope it's a boy." This earned the ire of the girls. The blonde boy sweatdropped. "I mean, this school really needs a few more boys in it…" The class was amused at this.

"Five copper and ten says it's a tomboy!" The blue clothed boy next to the blonde boy elbowed him. The blonde boy laughed in good nature. Ms. Sophia sighed.

"Quiet down, everyone." As the noise lowered down, Ms Sophia continued. "Quiet down, everyone. Now, let me introduce her." At the word "her", the blonde boy sighed. It was a girl. Again. He can still count the number of boys in this school, excluding teachers, with his two hands.

**(Outside the Classroom)**

As she stood outside the door, Arche fidgeted a bit. The teacher looked nice, at least. She breathed in, breathed out, calming herself down. She'll just have to do her best.

"You can come in now, Arche." Arche nodded, walking in the door. She found herself in a room with eight other students. She looked a bit nervous.

"Well, go on. Introduce yourself." Ms. Sophia urged her.

"O-Okay" Arche clears her throat. She then put on her best smile. "N-nice to meet you, everyone! I'm Arche Plumfield. I'm really looking forward to learning magic here! Nice to meet you all!" They were slightly amused that she said "nice to meet you" twice.

"A girl! Yay!" A girl in pink, and light green short twin-tails, said happily.

The blonde boy was not surprised to see a girl, but he was more surprised about… "Holy…." He muttered. "Is… Is that a sword on her back?" This directed everyone's attention to the blade, which was almost as big as the shortest student in the room. "Is that her self-defense weapon?"

Sana, who was in this class as well, was relieved to see the girl in her class. A girl in orange with a red bow tying her hair in a ponytail, replied back with a sincere "Nice to meet you, Arche!"

The blue-clothed boy, with brown hair and eyes, was with the blonde boy on his observation. "A sword?! Uh… Leon? Yeah, you totally owe me a silver, for the record." The blonde boy, now identified as Leon, sighed and pointed out that he didn't agree to that bet. In all this, only the two girls in the back, one brown haired serious-looking girl, the other a blonde, blue-eyed, purple dressed girl, didn't have a single comment on the matter.

The bustle of noise was starting to ire Ms. Sophia. "Settle DOWN, everyone!" This shut everyone up, and they were once more listening attentively to the blonde woman. Fixing her red hairband, Ms. Sophia sighed.

"You can take the seat next to Colm, Arche." Ms. Sophia pointed towards the seat next to the boy in blue. The boy in blue winced. So he's stuck with the girl right next to him.

"Okay!"

The day was ordinary for Arche. The school had all the regular subjects – history, language, mathematics… But she soon arrived when the class will learn how to use magic.

**(Later)**

"So, let's review. The elemental stones you currently hold were made using the methods pioneered by our school's founder, the great sage Minasa-Ratis, roughly three hundred years ago. Such stones are the source of magic, and are divided into four main elements: Earth, Wind, Fire, & Water. So long as you have an elemental stone, if all of you study hard and learn to draw on the stone's power, even children like you can learn to cast all kinds of spells based on your stone's element. Does everyone understand?" a murmur of affirmatives echoed through the room.

Arche was the only one who was still confused. "Umm… Ms. Sophia, do you really need that… dental stone to cast magic?"

"ELEMENTAL stone, Arche. And if you have a question, raise your hand and wait to be called on, please."

"O-okay…" Arche sighed. It wasn't her fault that she didn't know this. She had been in a school that didn't teach magic for most of her life. She wouldn't know which stone was which. Sadly enough, the class was giggling at this.

"And to answer your question, Arche, yes. You need an elemental stone to…" At this Ms. Sophia stopped, wondering why Arche was even asking this… Is it possible… "wait, Arche, did you not bring a stone? The requirement was in the orientation letter we sent." Arche was still confused.

"The postman came one morning, but he slipped and the letter fell in a puddle when he was delivering it, so the letter was a bit smudged… I barely read out which books I needed… There was this part that became unreadable… I was supposed to ask about it when I get here. Was that it?" Sophia blinked. That was… irresponsible of the postman.

"So uh… Where do you buy… emehental stones, anyway?" Arche asks.

Ms. Sophia was lost, not knowing what to do in this situation. It wasn't Arche's fault, nor was it her parents'… "I… imagine the general goods store could order one for you, but…" Ms. Sophia sighed. "Elemental stones are expensive, due to how difficult they are to make…" At the word "expensive", Arche winced. Her family barely has enough money, not since her father's injury. The healing was expensive, and… there was this part that Arche didn't catch because her mother forbade her to listen. But it had something to do with her father quitting being a guard.

Ms. Sophia continued, not noticing the troubled face on Arche, "The school's spares are already on loan, and even if we had any… Elemental stones must be matched to their intended user to function… So the likelihood that we'd have a match is… oh, this is a problem…"

"Heeey," A voice broke the tension. "Ms. Sophia!" It was Colm. With his smirk and hands behind his head, he called with a cheeky voice.

"Yes, Colm?" Ms. Sophia asked.

Colm asked, maintaining the cheeky smirk, "Ain't there supposed to be a stone in the cave in the mountain behind the school?"

Ms. Sophia sighed, exasperated. "Colm, don't be silly. Elemental stones are valuable. Why would anyone leave them lying around in a cave?"

"Haha!" Marina, the girl with short brown twintails tied up by green ribbons, laughed. "Colm's being a fibber again, and Ms. Sophia found him ooooout!" She sang with a somewhat mocking tone.

Colm got angry, "Hey, I'm not lying! My grandpa told me that story!"

Ms. Sophia sighed, as the class clown known as Colm argued with the girl. "Arche, once you get home, talk to your parents about getting an elemental stone." Arche nodded slowly, as though troubled. "Until you get a stone, you'll be watching during class. Okay?"

Arche sighed. "… Awww… And I was so looking forward to learning magic…"

The class continued, with Ms. Sophia explaining different details like how the elements worked, and some theories on the magic system. Soon, the class was over, as the bell rang across the schoolhouse.

"Everyone, go straight home and watch out for slimes!" Arche turned to the woman. "Watch out for slimes?" Was that a common goodbye greeting in this school? Well, lucky for them, most of the slimes were cleared out in Arche's kill frenzy. They'll have a relatively peaceful trip home.

With the class over, Ms. Sophia exited the room. As the student's weren't able to speak to each other, and with Sana's placement on the room, she couldn't really speak openly to Arche. So when class was over for the day (Being a Saturday, it was only half day), she rushed to Arche's side.

"Sana!" Arche greeted her as she moved near.

"Arche, I'm so glad we're in the same class!" Sana cheerfully smiled. Arche nodded, happily.

"… So uh… I didn't know you needed an elemental stone to use magic, PERIOD! This is awful…" Arche sighed, playing with the jewel that adorned her clothes.

"Do you think your parents can get you a stone?"

"… Umm… I don't think so… My… No." Arche shook her head. She didn't need to worry the girl about how they became relatively poor. "Well… We just moved, and we've never had much money anyway, so…" That should be enough, without making her worry too much.

Sana thought to herself a bit, "Oh…" Arche looked at Sana, noticing that she still became worried either way. Breaking the somber mood, Arche asked a question, "Although!" Yup that got Sana out of her stupor. "D'you think that story Colm told us about the mountain is true?"

Sana looked at Arche. Was she truly believing Colm's story? "Er, um, I don't know… I've never gone up there before, so I don't know for sure, but…" As she was about to say about Colm's lying tendencies, Arche cut her off.

"Okay! I'm gonna check out the cave. Maybe I'll find an elemental stone of my own!" This was her plan ever since Colm mentioned it. She didn't want to trouble her parents. So she'll handle things on her own. That's how she always rolled anyway. Then she remembered something. "Hey, Sana, come with me! This'll be fun!"

Sana was confused on why she would be so willing to go, "I can't, I'm sorry. I have to take care of Cluckadoodle after school…" Seeing Arche's confused expression, "One of the school's chickens." Arche nodded, sighing a bit. She looked at her adventuring license and dismissed the party. Sana didn't feel the change. Arche dismissed it for two reasons: A. Party members aren't allowed to be on separate areas at a time. B. If the party leader enters a dungeon, the party members would be teleported where she is. The school was not considered a dungeon, but a cave would surely be.

Waving goodbye to Sana, as she went to wherever she's going, Arche sighed. She put the license away. Looking around, she saw that many of her classmates haven't left yet. Including Colm. Arche grinned, walking towards the boy.

"Hey, Colm, is that story true?"

"Huh, what story?" Colm asks.

"The one about the elemental stone."

Colm grinned. He found a believer, "Oh yeah, of course it was!"

"Then let's go! It'll be fun."

"Nah, it's too much trouble."

"Come on, let's go together!" Arche tried to appeal to him by making puppy dog eyes. Colm sweatdropped, turned away and barked:

"I don't want to go adventuring, especially with GIRLS!"

"Fine, Jerky McJerkface." Arche harrumphed. The boy looked at her incredulously. She waked to the other end of the classroom, where she finally saw a girl. It was the purple-clothed, blonde girl from earlier.

"Hello." Arche greets her.

"Oh, you're the transfer today." She said indifferently. "Arche, was it?"

"Yup!"

"I'm Stella Mayberk." If she expected a reaction from that, she would be sorely disappointed as Arche showed no sign of surprise. Stella sighed, "I HAVE to ask… What were you thinking, coming to class without an elemental stone?"

"Well, but, I didn't know! Do you have an elemental stone, Stella?"

A proud expression appeared on Stella's face, "Naturally. My Royal Scarlet is the highest-quality elemental stone that my family's company makes, after all. Within it resides the power of Algorn, you see."

"Oh, so it's got an acorn inside it? Neat!" Irk was obvious in Stella's face the moment she heard that.

"ALGORN. You know, King of the Fire Elementals?" Remembering the earlier conversation with Ms. Sophia, she sighed, "You really are clueless about magic, aren't you?"

"I came from a school that DOESN'T teach magic, okay?"

"Well, I suppose someone has to begin your education." She held out her wrist. Around it was a bracelet with a red jewel hanging from it. "Behold my elemental stone!" The jewel was red in color, shining brilliantly. It was definitely different from Sana's stone, which simply looked like a beautiful rock. This was a real jewel.

"Wow, it's so pretty!" Arche clapped in awe. Stella's pride swelled farther. She was starting to like this transfer.

"Hmm-hmm-hmmmmmm! Well I AM the daughter of the head of the Mayberk Concern. My stone simply matches my position in life, you see."

"Holy cowbells! Stella, your dad runs a company?! So you wear your elemental stone on a bracelet. Sana has hers on her staff, if I remember correctly…"

"Well, how the stone is held differs depending on the user. Jewelry is a common way of wearing the stone. You can also set the stone on self-defense equipment like wands and staves."

"Well, you're quite smart!" Arche clapped. Stella looked proud, despite not really showing off her intellect.

"It's common knowledge, really."

"Oh yeah, Stella, I'm gonna check out that cave Colm mentioned! Wanna come?"

Stella halted a bit, looking at the girl with bleary eyes. "What in… WHY would I ever want to go tramping around in such a horrid place?"

"So you don't want to come along?"

"Of course not! If I went and got my clothes dirty, what would happen then?!" Arche was confused. She never really thought about whether her clothes get dirty or not, considering that when she fights, she usually rolls around to get away from enemies. Stella once more pointed her finger at her. "Besides you cannot possibly be taking that idiot Colm's story seriously. He was lying, silly, it's what he does!"

"He does?" Arche frowned, "Well, even so, you never know until you look for yourself!" She then smiled, "Besides, exploring a cave sounds fun anyway! I might even find a few Marks while I'm there."

Stella got miffed, "Nnnngh, I can't keep up with your stream of constant nonsense. Anyway, I'm busy! I'll be studying once I get home so that I can bring myself one step closer to my dream of matching the skill level of Minasa-Ratis herself! I don't have time to waste in caves! Go yourself, if you absolutely must!" Arche nodded, running out the door. Stella sighed. "Hmph, plebeians." Then she remembered something she said. "Wait, marks? What marks?"

**(Hallway)**

Arche was about to leave school when she heard someone calling her.

"Hey you!" She spun around to see an angry man in a blue vest. "What is that thing on your back?"

Arche was confused. Huh, does this mister not know? "Um, this? It's, uh, a sword. Don't you know what a sword is, mister? Heehee! That's kinda silly! A teacher who doesn't know what a sword is!"

Mr. Harnel, the teacher she was speaking to, practically blew his top. "TH-THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE!" Arche eeped, moving backwards. "Why on earth would you bring a sword to a magic school?! Didn't anyone teach you that swords don't work together with magic at all?"

"Uh, no, I only just transferred here, so I didn't know that…" Mr. Harnel sighed. Uncivilized couths from the city. They don't bother teaching people magic, now this is what happens.

"So you're the transfer student. Well, listen: If you must use a weapon for self-defense, use a staff or dagger. Something small, light, or non-metallic. Large metal objects like swords greatly disrupt the flow of magic."

"Is that so? Maybe I'll find a lighter sword then."

"I said, NO SWORDS, PERIOD!"

"But I LIKE swords!" Arche defended herself.

"Guh, it's because of children like YOU that we'll never match the magic academy of Scotshold."

'I came from Scotshold.' Arche sweatdropped. And with that, she left the building.

**(A bit Later, mountain at the Back of the School)**

"Okay, so this must be the place." Arche said as she stood inside the cave. Arche stretched a bit, scanning with her eyes. There were a few torches in the place. "So this place isn't as abandoned as I thought…" Arche walked in when, suddenly, a bat swooped down and tried to bite her head off.

"Uwah! Bats aren't supposed to be awake at this time of day!" Arche raised her sword and defended against the attack. Arche then jumped, trying to take a slash on the bat. The bat flew out of her reach. Guh. Arche sighed, raising her sword once more. The bat swoops down once more, but Arche had a different plan in mind. She took a quick strike up, hitting the bat and sending it away from sight.

"That should give it a lesson." Arche mumbled, walking on. Soon she found herself in an odd pit. She could see a wooden platform moving across wooden rails. They were usually there for convenience for one reason or another. Arche wasn't sure herself.

"Huh? Wow, there's a moving platform here… This place must have been used by someone then." Arche jumped on the platform. It took a full minute to get to the other end, but soon she was standing at a room. Once more, she saw a few slimes and plenty of bats.

"More bats?" Arche asked incredulously. "If no one's using the place, someone turn off the torches! It's making every bat agitated!" Arche sighed. She warded them off, killing a few in the process, but she still made it through.

Soon enough, she made it through the area, and found something odd. "Uwah! It's a cave lake!" She looked to the bottom. "I can't see the bottom…" Arche muttered. "It's deep then, maybe there's something there?" Arche sighed. She's not confident in her swimming ability. Especially if she has to carry her sword. Looking in the water, she knew that she'll regret trying to swim through.

"Are there any other paths?" Arche looked around. Nothing. "Uwah, dead-end…" But the path was way too straightforward. There weren't any divergences or extra paths in the area. "I don't think I missed anything…" A clamor of noise came from behind. Arche spun around, jumped behind an open chest and waited. Three figures entered. Arche was sure she was the only one who was supposed to be here right now. So, most likely… Arche shook her head and drew her sword, she jumped and hit the first figure. What she was surprised to see was Colm.

"Eh, Colm… Why are you here?" Arche blinked, as the other two figures moved backwards from her. She recognized them for sure. Leon and Chupil, both from the same class.

"OW, that friggin hurt!" Colm growled, standing up. He glared at Arche until… "Wah… you're the kid who transferred in today…" Arche blinked. Shouldn't he already know she was here? She DID ask for directions.

Leon looked at Arche with a dumbfounded expression as the girl sheathed her blade. "Arche?! How did you…" This was the deepest part of the cave. As well as the most difficult to reach area. If it weren't for Colm's magic, they would've been in certain death. Did… Arche get here without magic, at all?

Colm blinked, seeing the girl. "Oh man… You seriously came all the way out here? For real?"

Arche blinked and asked "So uh, why are you here? You said you didn't want to go out here, so why are you here now?"

The three boys looked at each other. Colm then grinned, "I said I didn't want to go out here with girls. But that doesn't count boys. This cave is our secret base!" And Colm waved his hands on the general direction. "And guess what? The cave ends right" Colm pointed to the ground "here!" Arche blinked. The one dungeon she had been in told her that there were more secrets than one in a dungeon this small. Catching a glimpse at her adventuring license, she could tell that she was in a real dungeon, as it glowed red. It glows red ONLY in recognized dungeons.

"Did you really think there'd be an elemental stone here?" Colm asked. "That was a LIE, slime-for-brains!" Arche looked affronted. "Didja really think you'd find an elemental stone in a place like THIS?" He once more pointed at the ground.

"Y-you tricked me!" Arche held her hands to her shawl, almost as though to keep it away from her sheath. "You're mean, Colm!"

"HA-ha!" Colm grinned, "It's YOUR fault for getting tricked!" Then Colm whistled in amusement as Arche continued to glare at him. She looked way too cute for it to work though. "But man. I didn't think you'd get in here without using any magic! I guess 'with great power comes with great stupidity' is true after all, huh?" Arche simply looked at him with irk. She drew her sword once more.

"I hit you in the head once, and I could do it again." Arche growled. The trio looked at each other, then at Colm. Seeing how the boy still has a sort of sore on his forehead, they agreed on one thing. "Oh crap, guys RUN!" Arche didn't bother giving chase. She sighed, pulling out an herb and put it on her wounds.

"I'll get you the next time I see you, Colm!" Arche called after the boys. She sighed. No elemental stone, huh? Well, for now, she'll need to get home. She hoped she would never need to ask her parents. But… it looks like she has no choice now.

**(Minasa-Ratis Magic School)**

Arche trudged along the trail back, until she reached the school. She sighed. After a brief visit to the nurse's office to take care of a few scratches, she came out of the school, only to notice the orange sky.

"It's already this late, huh?" Arche mumbled. She walked to the western gate, only to see a blue-clothed girl standing nearby. Sana?

"Hi, Sana! You all done with the chores 'n stuff?" Sana turned to her and waved.

"Just did." Sana nodded. "Are you going home now, Arche?"

"Wanna go together?" Arche asked the girl.

"Mhm! Sure." Sana nodded. The two girls walked down the road they first met. Arche soon found the pits once more.

"Oh yeah… I didn't put a bridge on this one." Arche looked around for anything suitable.

Sana blinked. "So it was you who put those planks?"

"Mhm. I mean, wouldn't that be normal, since kids walk this path all the time?"

"That's true…" Sana nodded. Arche's caring for classmates that she hasn't even met yet. Sana laughed. "Thank you then, Arche. They really helped." Arche grinned, as she found a nearby log.

"Convenient items immediately around are a staple for adventurers~" Arche laughed, pushing the log over. Sana was awed at her strength, as well as how she handled it without it falling instead.

"Let's go!" Arche smiled, as Sana nodded, the two walked on the bridges Arche herself placed. Today was the most fun Sana had in years. All because of the one girl who befriended her the moment she met her.

**(Town of Tonkiness)**

They had arrived, just in time before the sun truly sets. Sana watched as Arche confidently walked.

"Umm, Arche, my house is down this street." Sana pointed at the archway saying "Third Street." Arche turned, looking and nodding.

"I'm on Second Street." Arche pointed at another archway. She then smiled happily. "We should play together sometime, Sana!"

Sana wouldn't have said this if it wasn't Arche, but because she was, she said: "I'd love to! See you later, then, Arche." After waving goodbye, Sana walked through the archway. Arche always hated this part of meetings. But she knew she'll see her tomorrow. She just knew it.

**(Home)**

It looks as though the shop wasn't doing as well as the father hoped. After all, they were still new to the industry of shopkeeping. The good news is that they don't have a massive debt to repay. The bad news is that they would have to make do with eating as little as possible. She soon heard the ring of the door's bell. Looking wearily, he found Arche smiling as she entered.

"I'm home!" Arche called. The father nodded, walking towards the daughter and giving her a hug.

"Did you have fun at school?"

"Yeah, lots!" Arche nodded brightly. She walked up the stairs to greet her mom, who was on the stove, cooking.

"Oh, Arche, welcome home." The mother smiled. "You're a bit late today. So how was school?"

"It was fun!" Arche nodded. "I even made a new friend!"

"That's nice dear." The mother nodded, not taking her eyes off the stew. Arche then remembered what Ms. Sophia told her.

"Umm… Mom?"

'Yes, Arche? What is it?" The mother asked.

Arche hesitated. Should she, or should she not? "U-ummm… I… er…"

"Hm?" The mother urged the girl to speak up a bit. She couldn't really say it, though.

"It's nothing!" Arche yelled a bit abruptly, running up the stairs, and into her bedroom. The mother was obviously confused, but she said nothing, looking at her cooking.

**(Arche's Room)**

"Chocolat, I'm home." She greeted her stuffed rabbit as she sat on her bed, removing her pack and dirty clothes, switching for home clothing.

"I went to school all by myself today, Chocolat! Remember, I told you yesterday?" Arche smiled. "I made a friend named Sana and beat up some slimes! I love my new school!"

Arche then remembered. She needed an elemental stone. She doesn't have one yet. And she couldn't tell her parents. The family just began business, having little money when they began. There was no way they could afford an elemental stone. But without one, she can't do magic. And magic is one of the more important courses in that school.

"If only that lie Colm told me was true…" Arche sighed, as she fixed her shirt. Then Arche remembered how he looked, when he was convincing his classmates. "… But he looked so convinced… Did he really lie? Was the one at the cave the TRUE lie?"

Tomorrow was Sunday, that means… "Since there's no school tomorrow, I'll check the cave out, one more time. That lake seemed suspicious. Maybe there's a way through it!" Arche grinned. "I'll be going on another adventure tomorrow!" Arche smiled, walking down the stairs to eat dinner. Chocolat's eyes shone bright in the lamplit room.

**Chapter End**

**Number in Party: 1  
Party Leader: Arche Plumfield  
Party Members: N/A  
Marks of Heroism: 2**

Wazzup, everyone, whoever is reading this fic. Congratulations on making this far. If you've played Fortune Summoners before, then you'll be rather bored, eh? After all, it's an almost word for word copy of the story. Marks of Heroism were mentioned as plot points, and that will be explained in a near-future chapter. I'm making this story at the same time as I play Fortune Summoners, so that means update depends on whether I played or not. This is my current progress in the game. Wow, Hard mode is so difficult... I do not want to think of the Nightmare mode...

Arche would've had SOME knowledge on how dungeons works. She already has two Marks at the beginning of the game, after all. (I'm talking about the level-up stars.) And Marks are usually found in either unexplored dungeons, or dungeons with plenty of danger. She's hardy like that.

* * *

Seating Positions in Class:

Chupil _-_ Marina -_-_- Ellie

Leon -_-_- Colm -_-_- Arche

Sana -_- Class Prez -_ Stella


	3. Day 3: SUNDAY: The Cave Once More

**Secrets of the Elemental Stone: Tale Rewritten  
**by Lunar Wave

* * *

**Once More Through the Cave**

Arche stretched as she practiced her sword skills outside on the fields between school and the cave. This time, she'll be careful not to end up in the same situation yesterday. Thrust, Slash, Wide Slash. Thrust, Slash, Wide Slash, Backthrust, Up Slash. Jump and Downstab. She repeated this pattern over and over as she perfected her sword skills.

"I wish dad would help me with this…" Arche sighed, as she continued striking and hitting, at nothing, as she had already cleared as many monsters as she could. She walked slowly, not minding if she looked dumb doing so. Why was she out here doing nearly nothing? She had looked every nook and cranny of the cave and there wasn't a single suspicious place except the pond. It looked too deep, and it seemed to disappear somewhere. She may be confident in swimming, but, if she did so, that would mean leaving her sword behind, and she is not confident in her skills beyond swords. Arche walked back to school as she killed as many slimes on the way. The thing about slimes is that people aren't sure if they are alive or not. They are said to be made when a wizard somehow screws up in a powerful summoning spell. And this was common in the past until people discovered how to use magic differently (It was only now that Arche learned that it was because of Elemental Stones). But what's done is done. The slimes are here to stay. The worst part is that they are pretty much unkillable as well. Unkillable, in the sense, that, kill one, it will regenerate in about an hour or so when all its parts have assembled at the same place. It's like a very blobby and ugly phoenix. She scattered the slime's body all around, to delay the revival.

If there's something Arche is smart about, it's dungeons and monsters. With all the stories her father told her as a child, she knew exactly what the abilities certain monsters have, how to get rid of them, what kind of traps exist, and other dungeon secrets. But her father had avoided talking about those things ever since the accident. It's almost like he doesn't want her to learn anymore about dungeoning. That's silly, Arche thought in her head. Dad won't hate her for going in adventures. For now, she'll concentrate on getting that elemental stone from that mysterious cave. She had come back and forth from the school and cave, but no matter what she did, there was nothing.

"It's already 3 in the afternoon and I still can't do a thing about the cave…" Arche sighed. She soon reached the school once more, hoping that Nurse Remi still hasn't gone home. She's delighted to know that she was there in the first place. The nurse would get fussy over all her injuries, but at least the nurse didn't mind it as much as her mother did, who scolded her at the same time. And now she was made to promise to go to her whenever she gets too injured. Each time she went, there would be a new scratch on her body, knees, elbows, or legs. The reason for this is her rolling, avoiding danger, but in the end, scratching herself on the rough surfaces of the caves.

"Another injury, Arche?" The woman sighed, as she pointed to the bed. Arche nodded, showing her a few more scratches. She placed some oil made from herbs on the injuries. "Arche, soon, I may have to start charging you money for this. You've come to this infirmary more times today than everyone else did in a month!" Arche laughed.

"I can't help it." Arche smiled, "I'm using a sword, not magic."

"You gave those same words to me every time I complain as well." The woman nodded. "Well, just rest a bit." Arche nodded, sighing. She'll have to stay on the bed for 30 minutes again, but that's better than not being healed at all. The magic in the oil was starting to work as the scratches made way for clean skin, without so much as a mark on it. About 25 minutes later…

"Nurse Remi, can you look at this for me?" The nurse turned to find another girl in the infirmary.

"Oh my, Sana, you don't come here often." The nurse smiled. Arche almost sat up upon hearing Sana's name. "What is it this time?"

"Cluckadoodle was eating out of my hand and she accidentally pecked me." Sana laughed and winced a bit.

"Oh, yes, you were the one in charge of the chickens, right?" The nurse looked at her hand. "It doesn't look serious. Just a bit ointment and it would be fine." She rubbed it on the injury, and the magic cleaned the wound completely.

"Much better." The nurse nodded. Sana nodded, staff in hand. The nurse turned to her, "Oh, and are you going home soon?"

Sana nodded. "Cluckadoodle is finally eating her meal, so I suppose I should go home now." She looked at the clock in the room, "It's 3:30 after all."

"Sana!" Arche called from behind the nurse. Sana looked to find Arche, standing up from the bed.

"Arche? What are you doing here?"

The nurse answered for the girl, "Playing around the cave in the back." Arche sheepishly nodded as she grabbed the sword and placed it on her back. Sana looked at Arche and wondered why she was so interested in that cave.

"So… did you find one?"

"It was a dead-end." Arche sighed. "It was a pretty straightforward cave, but there were no other paths. But there's this pool of water and I was hoping to find a way through it, but I couldn't really swim with a sword…" Sana looked at her thoughtfully and nodded.

"Then, would you like some help?" Sana asked her.

"My, my, you two…" Nurse Remi sighed. "Arche, what influence are you to Sana?" Neither heard her, as Arche excitedly looked at Sana.

"What kind of help?" Arche asked.

"Water elemental stones, like Sana's Eolamest," Nurse Remi pointed to the staff, "can let you dive through pools. There's an advanced magic that allows you to let others breathe in water as well, but Sana is obviously not experienced enough to learn it."

"Really?" Arche stood up, her eyes in amazement. "That's AMAZING, Sana!" Sana sheepishly nodded, beaming brightly.

"Well, I'll still be here until nighttime. I DO sleep here after all." Nurse Remi chuckled. "Have fun!" The two nodded and ran out the door. Arche immediately registered Sana as a Party Member again.

**(On The Fields Once More)**

"Sana, would you like to be a permanent party member?" As the two walked across the now barren fields (due to Arche's excessive training session), Arche asked the girl a question.

"Eh? Permanent Party Member?" Sana asked, sending a few water bolts onto a snake, knocking it off a cliff. Arche pulled out a card. "Permanent Party Members are members that the leader trusts to the point that if you were around, you would immediately be registered as a Party Member, rather than me doing it all the time. Right now, you're a Temporary Party Member, which means, I share some of my strength to you, but you lose it when you leave." Sana nodded, remembering the strength of her attacks when with Arche. It wasn't normally that strong, especially her Diamond Dust. Normally, she can only summon one or two ice shards, but she summoned a hail back then. She tried the spell again when she was going home yesterday and it was as she expected, a few shards. "If you were a permanent party member, I can let you keep some of the strength permanently." Sana nodded, then looked at the card.

"About that card… What is it again?"

"Oh yeah, I haven't told you, huh?" Arche scratched her head, she looked at the card she was holding, only to shove it back in her pocket. It was the letter she received from Colm this morning. She pulled out another card. She could see that it was glowing yellow. Phew, correct.

"This is an Adventurer's License." Arche showed the card to the girl. "It is proof of being recognized by the Adventuring Guild. It is the first step to being an adult in Knight Schools like my old school."

"It's required?" Sana blinked.

"My Knight School was one of the high standard places…" Arche nodded. "It's kind of like Elemental Stones in Magic Schools I guess…" Arche sulked at this, as she remembered that she needed one again.

"Oh, I see." Sana nodded. Then she noticed that it was starting to turn orange. "Umm… Arche, the card…" Arche turned and looked at it. "Oh, looks like we're near a dungeon…"

"What?"

"At school, it was green, correct?" Sana thought back to yesterday when Arche pulled it out. She didn't know what she did then, but she knew that the card was glowing green then.

"Yeah."

"In fields, it would be yellow." Arche shrugged. "It means it's slightly dangerous, but people pass by all the time, so it can't be called a dungeon. When it turns orange, it means the field is close to a dungeon." Arche looked at Sana as she pocketed the card. "Well, I'm sure we can handle it." Arche points to the cave. "Well, I'm sure we'll have a fun time, Sana! That's all that matters!" Arche grinned.

"But we're going there to look for an elemental stone, right?" Sana asked, when she realized that maybe, Arche is just using her to get what she wants… Arche's answer cleared that feeling.

"If we find one, then that's a bonus~" Arche smiled. "I'll protect you so don't worry about it, ok, Sana?" Sana nodded, casting water bolts once more to clear away the slimes that are blocking their path. Arche immediately pulled out her sword and swatted them away. "Let's go!" Arche rushed in the cave, leaving Sana to trail behind. Sana looked at the girl's back with a smile. This will be her first adventure outside of school trips, and there may be plenty of dangers involved, but she knows that Arche will protect her. If there are monsters in there that will eat little kids named Sana, Arche won't be easy to get past.

"Sana!" Arche called from the cave, "Hurry up! We don't want to go home late!" Sana blinked and nodded. Arche was a friend she never experienced before. Most of her friends at school weren't the adventurous type, preferring to keep their lives as safe as possible. Sana was the same, but something about Arche inspires her to stay by her side. Why? Sana shook her head and ran after the girl.

**(Inside the Cave)**

"Adventuring with Sana~" Arche sang as she walked through the cave. It seems that the bats had finally learned their place and avoided the sword wielding girl and her companion. Arche told the girl to turn off a few of the torches so that the bats can sleep in peace. That way, only the slimes would be trouble. Arche continued walking through the path till they finally found the end of the place. The water glowed bright under the flame of the torch.

"This is the end of it." Arche pointed to the pond. Sana nodded, walking slowly to the side. The water was clearly deep.

"Sana, be careful." Arche told her. "If there's something dangerous, get back here as quick as possible." Sana looked at the girl and nodded.

"Alright, here I go." Sana jumped into the pool. Her staff immediately glowed bright, enveloping her with a bubble that preserves her underwater. Arche clapped above, but Sana could barely hear it, as she jumped deeper. But what she could clearly see was a straightforward tunnel, and a brighter part of water at the end. Light. There was light there. Sana walked through, turning this way and that, being careful of monsters. She soon reached that bright spot. She jumped up, and out of the water. Sana stepped out, completely soaked. Sana sighed and used magic to remove as much water from her clothes.

"Huah…" Sana looked around as she "dried" herself. There was no doubt, the tunnel continued beyond. Sana was sure of that. Is it possible for Arche to get here though? She could hear a few sounds from the other end of the path. She sighed, looking at the torch that indicated the presence of an area. Her eyes wandered. Rock. Rock. Rock. Odd Machine. Rock… Wait, what was that? Sana blinked walking to the odd contraption, and seeing a standard lever.

"What… What's this doing here?" Sana blinked, inspecting the thing. And like any person, when you see a lever, you flip it. Which Sana did post-haste. She then turned, hearing a sort of draining sound from the pond. Sana turned to see that the pond was indeed draining away.

**(Back to Arche)**

"Whoa, what did Sana do?" Arche looked as the water seeped away for one reason or another. But whatever Sana did, it was welcome. Arche jumped off and ran through the slightly damp passage. She soon reached the end, seeing Sana.

"Sana!" Arche called as she jumped next to Sana, who still seemed confused. "What d'you do? How did the water drain away?" Sana turned to face her.

"I dunno… There was this lever over here…" Sana pointed to the contraption. "I simply flipped it…"

"Don't flip a switch if it looks dangerous comes to mind…" Arche mutters. Sana sweat drops, "Well whatever, we got through!" Arche grinned. "Let's go then, Sana!" Arche drew her sword and walked to the next passage on.

"We're going to do more exploring?" Sana asked as she walked to Arche's side.

"If a dungeon has something that is conveniently lying around, then that means there's something special about this dungeon." Arche replied with a smile. "If it was a normal monster dungeon, there wouldn't be such cheap tricks."

"Maybe there really is an elemental stone here!" Sana smiled, looking at Arche.

Arche nodded. "Maybe!" The two ran through the dungeon. There were plenty of monsters in this place, mostly slimes and snakes.

"Don't turn out any torches now. Snakes are way too slippery in dark…" Arche muttered, grabbing her sword.

"Okay." Sana nodded, preparing to throw a few water bolts at the enemy. She certainly feels stronger. "Arche…"

"Yeah?" Arche turned, after throwing a snake as far as possible. Sana thought for a bit and shook her head.

"Never mind. Let's go!"

Arche nodded. She could see a wooden platform below. "So people have been here… Those torches prove that… Well that means this place is a legal dungeon!" Arche jumped onto the platform, and slipped below it again. Sana mumbled, jumping below as well. Sana found Arche in front of a wooden gate.

"Eh?" Arche groaned. Her sword is useless against wooden gates, being blunt and not really powerful enough to create a slash on it. "I flipped that lever though…" Arche sighed. Arche looked around the sun symbol that adorned the gate. "What does this mean… Do we have to look for a lever with a sun symbol?"

Sana looked behind, seeing an open gate. "Arche, there's an open gate over there... That must've been what opened when you flipped that switch." Arche turned, nodded.

"Well… Ok, we're going that way!" Arche nodded, walking down the road. Sana smiled. This was starting to get a bit fun.

**(A Bit Later)**

"Ok, so that puzzle lead to the lever with a sun symbol. Lucky~" Arche grinned at Sana. Sana nodded, the two walking past the previously closed gate. The two continued through the dungeon, but soon found themselves in front of a big stone door.

"Woah, this is definitely!" Arche pulled out her card, seeing the red glowing fiercely. "A dungeon door!" Arche grinned excitedly.

"Let's try going through then." Sana smiled. Arche turned to her.

"Sana, are you sure? Cave Dungeons are one thing, but a Lair Dungeon is harder…" Arche sighed. "It'll definitely be dangerous." Sana was obviously confused. Cave Dungeons, Lair Dungeons? Seeing the confused girl, Arche gasped. "Oh sorry, Sana, I used Adventurer lingo without meaning to…" Arche bowed in apology. "Cave Dungeons are natural dungeons, with little human help. If humans did anything, it would be little to none."

Sana nodded. "So the cave in itself is a cave dungeon? How are cave dungeons different from normal caves?"

"Hmm… There are caves that are meant to connect two different cities for example, making that a "field" and will only turn the card yellow. There are caves that are used for getting resources, "mines." Mines don't really have monsters as they are maintained by humans." Arche shrugged. "Cave Dungeons are areas that: 1) monsters live in, 2) humans don't need to pass through all the time, and 3) do not look human made." Arche smiled. "Lair Dungeons also follow the first two conditions but it is made by humans, spirits, and looks completely human-made."

"If it was made by humans… why would that make a dungeon harder?" Sana asks.

"Deathtraps." Arche answered simply. Sana winced at the thought. "I myself have never gone into a Lair Dungeon, so..." Arche sighed. "I'm not confident in being able to go through this place easily."

"… I want to play more… with Arche…" Sana mumbled. Arche turned around, having not heard what she said. Sana looked and nodded. "We haven't found an elemental stone yet, right? Let's check it out."

Arche looked at Sana's face and thought for a bit and nodded. "Ok, here goes!" Arche touched the door, and pushed at it. "Huh? It won't budge…" Arche pulled this time. "Still no good… Huh? There's a keyhole here…"

"That means it needs a key?" Sana asks.

"Yeah… But…" Arche looked around. "We haven't found a key…"

"Let's look a bit more." Sana asks earnestly. "We should be able to find one." 'Don't let it end yet... This fun adventure…' Arche nods, leaving the area with the girl.

**(Later)**

"… Nothing." Arche sighs. "Let's go, Sana, the key's not here." Sana nods, sadly.

"Okay let's go." In defeat, Sana walked behind Arche, who continued to smile, tired, but continued to smile bright. They soon found themselves back at the room that used to have a pond in. They once more went past the formerly underwater passage, only to see three wide-eyed boys as they see two girls they never expected to see. Colm, Leon, and Chupil looked shocked as two girls, a bit dirty and dusty, with a few scratches here and there, appeared from the pass.

"Wha… Why are you here?" Colm scowled, walking up to Arche. "I sent you a message earlier, didn't I?" Arche pulled out the envelope and slammed it into his face. It was the earlier letter.

"This one?" Arche asks with a pout "I wonder if it's me or YOU guys who's not supposed to be here, Colm?"

"This is our secret base!" Colm answered back. "That's what I said in that letter, right? You little girls are the ones who really shouldn't be here." Colm then pulled out a glowing red card. "I'm an adventurer, see? I have a right to go into dungeons and do whatever I want! And I say this is my place!" Arche grabbed the card and read:

* * *

**Colm Travier**  
**Wizard**  
**This card certifies that the name inscribed above is a**  
**recognized adventurer by the Adventuring Committee.**

**Travis Reconar**  
**Secretary of the Adventuring Committee**

* * *

Flipping it over:

* * *

**Party Members: 3**

**Leader: Colm Travier**

**Members: Leon Vestin (TMP)  
Chupil Armiro (TMP)**

**Marks of Heroism: 0**

* * *

"Give that back!" Colm scowled, grabbing the card.

To that, Arche pulled out a book, leafed to a page and recited: "… Adventurer Rulebook: Section V. Dungeoning. Article 3. Dungeons are forbidden from being monopolized by an adventurer. If another adventurer wishes access to the dungeon, allow him/her passage." Colm blinked. Where did she get that book?

"That only applies to OTHER adventurers!" Colm pointed out.

Arche pulled out her Adventurer's License. "I'm an adventurer as well, so I have a right to be here." Colm blinked, grabbing the card himself. He compared his to hers.

"Uwah? Marks of Heroism: 2!? What? How?" Colm blinked. "What are Marks of Heroism?"

"I refuse to tell you." Arche shrugged.

Colm blinked. "Uh… You're still angry about yesterday, aren't you?"

As the two bickered, Leon soon enough lost interest, turning to Sana. "So, uh… Sana, you're Arche's party member?"

"Oh, uh yeah…" Sana nodded, smiling. "So you're Colm's?"

"Yup. I didn't think you'd want to go adventuring, Sana…" Leon looked at the dirtied girl. "You… always were the quiet type…"

"Oh uh, yeah!" Sana nodded. "I went today because Arche asked me to."

Leon nodded. "So how did the water level go down?"

"Umm… You know that I have a Water Elemental Stone, right?" Leon nodded. Who wouldn't know? Sana was the third most proficient student when it comes to magic in their grade. She's already capable of casting two different magic spells. The first was Stella and the second was Colm. "So… my stone let me breathe underwater…" Leon blinked, but didn't interrupt. "So I walked through and lowered a lever at the end of the passage… It drained the water, letting Arche get past the water. We did a bit of exploring already but… we found a dungeon door that just won't open." Arche nodded.

"Umm… So you already scoured this place, _without _our permission." Colm scowled. It was obvious the two party leaders were already done arguing. Then he raised his hands behind his head and grinned. "Well, whatever. Thanks, Sana!" Sana blushed a bit in appreciation, not used to being complimented, "Now our secret base is twice as big!"

Arche pouts at this, "We didn't do it for you!"

"Umm, guys!" Chupil raised his voice. "Shouldn't we go home? We spent too long here… Our parent's might get worried." Arche and Sana looked at each other and nodded.

"No time to argue!" Arche said. "Let's go home!" The five rushed through the paths. A slime suddenly showed up. Colm glared, standing and focused a bit of magic, but Arche beat him to it, grabbing her own sword and slashing the slime and sending it hurtling upwards. Colm readjusted his aim, only for Sana to steal the shot as a burst of water struck the slime, sending it flying away again. Colm decided to stop, to simply observe the two. And it was obvious how the two were synced, as Arche jumped and stabbed the slime as she fell. These two… They were smiling.

**(Outside)**

"Uwah!" Sana gasped as she looked at the sky. "It's already nighttime!?"

Arche shrugged, "We spent too much time searching for the key, I guess." She then smiled. "The sky's so pretty in the night!" The two girls laughed together as the three boys finally exited.

"Chupil, don't trip on that rock…" Leon sighed. "That ALWAYS happens…"

"It wasn't on purpose!" Chupil sighed. "Oh no… It's so late… I'll get locked out for sure…"

"… That sounds terrible…" Arche sweat drops. "My folks are okay with me going home late, so I don't know much about that though."

"Same here." Leon and Colm said.

"I'm not sure with my Mom… This was the first time I've been out this late…" Sana looked at the sky.

"Let's go home. And no splitting up this time, boys." Arche shrugged. Colm grumbled a bit.

**(Fields between Minasa-Ratis and Tonkiness)**

"It's a bit quiet, though…" Colm mentioned as they walked. "When we came pass, there weren't a lot of slimes…"

"I cleared them out earlier." was Arche's answer. Colm nodded.

"So it really is true." Colm grinned. "With great power comes great stupidity!"

"You used that insult already. Try something else." Arche replied, walking on. "I still have a sword, Colm." Their three companions sighed.

"They really don't get along, do they?" Leon mentioned to Sana. Sana nodded.

"Arche is the most honest person I ever met." Sana then pointed at Colm, "But Colm is… a habitual liar."

"Hey!" Colm yelled back, causing Sana to eep a bit before continuing.

"So their own values clash already." Leon nodded. Sana smiled back.

"Gah… I'm too young to be seeing this!" Chupil yelled. "First, Colm and the new girl are acting like an old married couple and now Leon and Sana are having a cheesy moment! I want home!" That shut up everyone, almost immediately.

"Me and her?" (Colm, looking at Arche, then glaring at Chupil)

"My name's Arche, not 'new girl'!" (Arche, and YES, she's not complaining about the romantic part)

"Wah, wah, wah!" (Sana, arms flailing wildly and jumping away from Leon)

"Don't say such random stuff!" (Leon, mirrors Sana)

All except Arche sported a blush as they yelled their retaliation. During their conversation, a bat was able to get close to them. Glaring with menacing eyes, it swooped down, finding its prey. It struck Arche in the back and she was knocked over on the ground. Arche glanced up, grabbed her sword but…

"Wind Gust!" Colm called, throwing the bat far away. Arche blinked, as she let go of her sword.

"Nice job, Colm!" Chupil grinned. Leon and Sana nods as well.

"Whatever." Arche mumbles, and continues walking.

"Hey, you were hit pretty badly back there. Are you alright?" Colm asked the girl. Arche turns around.

"I'm fine."

"Sana. Heal her." Colm immediately said as soon as Arche says those words.

"Uh…" Sana nods, "Heal Water!" Water exited the staff on Sana's hands and targets Arche. It immediately engulfs her entire body.

"There is no need for you to force yourself." Colm said as Arche threw a questioning glare. "If you are tired, at least heal yourself."

"… We're close to town anyway." Arche shrugged as they neared town. "I could just rest at home."

"I don't want to end up having to _carry_ you home!" Colm scowled. Arche blinked and nodded.

"I suppose… you're not half bad." Arche smiled, as the group walked on, as the place looked clear. "Thank you, Colm."

"Uwah!" Colm gagged, as Arche pulled Sana and ran back into town before the boys.

"This is not helping your case about the old married couple thing." Chupil mentioned off-handedly.

"If you don't shut up about that, I'll make you wish that you fell off that pit over there." Chupil immediately shut up.

**(Town of Tonkiness)**

"Third Street." Sana said as the two walked towards the archway.

"I guess this is goodbye for the day?" Arche smiled, as the starts shone bright.

"Time sure flies…" Sana smiled. Then she remembered something. "Neh… Arche…"

"Yeah?"

"I want to…" Sana hesitated, not sure how to say it.

"Ah, can this wait till tomorrow, Sana?" Arche waved off the question for now. "Let's rest for the day. Tomorrow's Monday after all."

"Ah, okay…" Sana nodded. "Good night…" Arche nodded and ran off to Second Street.

"… I couldn't say it, huh?" Sana sighed. She walked on, looking at the sky, a bit sad at her own indecisiveness.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**_Arche's Card_**

**Number in Party**: 5

**Party Leader**:  
Arche Plumfield  
[Owns: 2 Marks (2 Major) (0 Minor)]

**Members**:  
Sana Poanet (TMP)

Colm Travier (ADV)  
[Owns: 0 Marks (0 Major) (0 Minor)]

Leon Vestin (TMP)

Chupil Armiro (TMP)

**Marks of Heroism**: 2

* * *

**_Colm's Card_**

**Number in Party**: 5

**Party Leader**:  
Arche Plumfield (ADV)  
[Owns: 2 Marks (2 Major) (0 Minor)]

**Members**:  
Colm Travier  
[Owns: 0 Marks (0 Major) (0 Minor)]

Sana Poanet (TMP)

Leon Vestin (TMP)

Chupil Armiro (TMP)

**Marks of Heroism**: 2

* * *

ADV means "Adventurer" It refers to party members that are also registered adventurers. It won't show up if the name is the card's owner's.

TMP means "Temporary" It refers to party members that are only with you, but are not adventurers by default.

PRM means "Permanent" It refers to party members that are OFFICIALLY trusted by the Party Leader.

The "Owns" part only pops up if another ADV or a PRM is part of the team. TMP party members can't have Marks, so it's redundant if this was mentioned. Major and Minor will be explained in further chapters.


	4. Day 4A: MONDAY: Lessons and Key

**Secrets of the Elemental Stone: Tale Rewritten**  
by Lunar Wave

Yes, I made Arche lose most of her childish behavior, simply because. She's still childish at heart, but she's not dumb. I mean, how can she be dumb, in such a crappy world like Scotsholm? Monsters everywhere, and kids are expected to be able to handle it. Also, Arche is the daughter of the friggin best knight of the country! With such a teacher, Arche would definitely be at least knowledgeable of dungeons. And that's all she is knowledgeable about in this story. She's a junior adventurer, but she would at least know ADV talk, and everything else that's important.

* * *

**Day 4: MONDAY: Lessons and Key**

* * *

**(Colm's Room)**

Colm was off to a good-start this morning. He was able to wake up early, avoided getting shouted at by his mother, and he had a plan laid out for the rest of today.

"Well, thanks to Sana, we can explore more of our secret base!" Colm said in glee. Yes. This is the plan he laid out for today. This was a great day, and he wants nothing more than to keep it a great day.

"Maybe grandpa's story is true…" Colm laughed, grabbing his adventurer pack. Unlike Arche's Adventurer's Pack, which she has a belt bag, his was a sling bag. He chose this as his bag because it was easier to call for items from it especially mana items, as most magic wielders relies a lot on their mana regeneration. Arche most likely chose the belt bag because, despite the difficulty of opening and closing in the middle of a battle, the belt bag would be easier to maneuver in.

Colm grinned. This afternoon is about to be fun. He then looked through a list that he made last night.

"Herbs, check. Mana boost stuff, check. Actual Food, check. Other stuff, check. License... Wait... what... WHAT IS THIS?!" Colm's great day immediately plummeted to oblivion.

* * *

**(Ms. Sophia's Classroom, Minasa-Ratis Magic School)**

* * *

It was about 30 minutes before homeroom begins, but a few of the students of this particular class are not around as there's really no need to arrive any earlier than five minutes. The ones who ARE in the room are the following: Stella Mayberk, Colm Travier, Leon Vestin, Marina Fairs, Louise Armiro and her brother Chupil. Arche Plumfield has not arrived yet, Sana Poanet is currently taking care of the chickens, and Ellie Flores is currently taking care of the flowers. The ones who ARE there, however, were definitely agitated over something. Stella, Marina, and Louise looked at Colm in irk, while Chupil and Leon was worried for the boy. Colm himself was stamping all around the room in anger.

"What's the blue boy whining about now?" Stella asked as she watched the boy walk across the room impatiently. "I don't really think this is the time…"

"You're right…" Louise, the Class President, mumbled. "I can't concentrate on my books…"

"But this is the first time that Colm ever got this angry…" Chupil mumbled. "I mean, usually, he'll just laugh it off or something."

"It's seriously annoying, Colm!" Marina called. "Quit it! Be the normal troublemaker you are, not the stereotypical angry guy!"

"SO what IS he angry about?" Leon sighed. "Colm's not usually angry all the time…"

"Ask him yourself." Stella shrugged. "The plebeian sure doesn't know when to give up." Stella then moved away, wanting nothing to do with the group, staying at the back of the room as much as possible. Leon sighs once more before walking towards the angered Colm.

"What's your problem, Colm?" Colm did not even hear him as he stomped around.

"... No good, huh..."

* * *

**(Around 20 Minutes Later)**

* * *

"So why are you so up and angry again?" Arche asks once more. She had just arrived, and Colm decided to start shouting at her in almost unintelligible gibberish. Arche, at the time, decided that the best course of action was to plug her ears as the boy ranted. So now, she was asking it all over again, as Colm took deep breaths.

"So it was your fault...huh?" Stella shrugged, turning away. "Don't involve us in your lovers' quarrels, okay?" Colm's yelling target immediately switched.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LOVERS!?"

"They're not even nine yet, Stella..." Marina pointed out. "Lovers should start at, at least, 18, mom said."

"Actually 15 or so is the norm." Leon pointed out.

"There are people who get together around 13." Louise chimed in.

"Can we quit this chat?" Chupil asks.

Louise nods at her brother. Turning to Colm. "Okay, Colm, why are you so angry at Arche?" Colm nods, pulling out a card. His Adventurer's License, glowing rather green. Arche simply looked at him with a questioning look.

"What about your ADV License?" Arche asks. Everyone concluded that ADV meant Adventurer judging by how she used the term.

"Look, right here!" Colm flipped to the backside. "See this?!"

* * *

_**Colm's Card**_

**Number in Party: 5**

**Party Leader:  
**_Arche Plumfield (ADV)  
[Owns: 2 Marks (2 Major) (0 Minor)]_

**Members:  
**_Colm Travier  
[Owns: 0 Marks (0 Major) (0 Minor)]_

_Sana Poanet (TMP)_

_Leon Vestin (TMP)_

_Chupil Armiro (TMP)_

**Marks of Heroism: 2**

* * *

"WHY DOES MY CARD SAY YOU'RE STILL IN MY PARTY?" Colm yelled. Arche blinked.

"Oh, huh?"

"And what's WORSE? YOU'RE THE PARTY LEADER!"

"Cool down, Colm." Class Prez sighs, grabbing the boy, "You might accidentally hurt Arche."

"I'm pretty sure my eardrums are already broken..." Arche's eyes had spirals in it as if to prove a point.

"Fix this!" Colm snarled. Arche nods, grabbing her own ADV License.

"Party Disband." Arche muttered to the card.

* * *

_**Colm's Card**_

**Number in Party: 1**

**Party Leader:  
**Colm Travier

**Members: **None

**Marks of Heroism: 0**

* * *

"Much better." Colm sniffed, walking back to sit on his chair. Arche shrugged as she followed. She sat right next to him.

"Oy, why are you sitting there?" Colm asks.

"This is my seat. Forgot already?" Arche asked. The two started bickering like, what Chupil mutters, an "old married couple".

"Are they always this umm… angry at each other?" Louise asks Sana.

"I think today's a bit worse since Colm's not in a normal mood." Sana replied.

"But around Arche, why is he always angry?" Leon points out.

"I wonder myself..." Chupil nods. "Maybe it has something to do with Arche conking Colm in the head when she first visited the cave."

"Maybe..."

"Okay, class, settle down now." Ms. Sophia's voice rang from the door and everyone immediately quieted and headed for their seats. Everyone save Arche and Colm.

"Colm, Arche, quiet!" Ms. Sophia called again. This made Arche pay attention to her instead, while Colm sulked and turned away. The two did not talk to each other for the rest of homeroom.

* * *

**(Math Class)**

* * *

"…" Arche blinked, confused.

"Uh… how does this work?... Uh…" She muttered to herself, as the teacher was teaching how to add two digit numbers… Not advanced, but…

* * *

**(History Class)**

* * *

"Today, we'll still be discussing dungeons." Ms. Sophia told the group. "If you have questions, Arche, simply ask, okay? We kind of got a bit ahead of the course syllabus…"

"Yes, Ms. Sophia." Arche nodded.

"Okay, everyone, turn your history books to page 283." Arche nodded, but paused upon reaching the table of contents. That was a big number… so uh… two… eight… three? I think. Yeah. Arche skimmed through the pages, searching for the number in that particular order. Soon she found herself face to face with a topic she was all too familiar with. And Colm was definitely excited about this topic. Ms. Sophia pulled out an odd drawing. A picture of a stone, with an odd winged shiny stone in the middle. A tail pokes out the end, and what could be perceived as the head curled back into the stone.

"What's that, Miss Sophia?"

"A Mark of Heroism." Sophia replied. "So does anyone know what a Mark of Heroism does?" As Ms. Sophia expected, everyone raised their hands, all except Arche, who was hesitant. Miss Sophia was notorious for specifically calling those who do not raise their hands, and this was no exception.

"Arche, do you know?" Everyone else immediately lowered their hands.

"Uh… I'm not supposed to tell anyone about the Marks… knight policy…" Arche muttered. Ms. Sophia blinked. Everyone just sighs. 'She just doesn't know.'

"If you do not know simply just say so." Ms. Sophia sighed. Best not allow a student to act like they know everything. That's what she thought until Colm spoke up.

"Teach, this girl got two Marks of Heroism! Of course she knows." Ms. Sophia blinked. What? That immediately got everyone, including Stella intrigued.

"Is… is that true, Arche?"

"Well, umm…" Arche hesitated. "Well, I guess I'm not in knight school anymore." Arche nodded, with a bright smile. She then pulled out a green glowing card. She muttered something, summoning two stones, alike the stone on Miss Sophia's drawing. "This is a Mark of Heroism. Marks of Heroism are the symbol of pride amongst Adventurers. You can usually find them in dungeons and such. The marks are said to be proof of how brave you are. So having more means you have gone into many dungeons." Stella blinked. "Most junior knights would be tasked to collect a Mark of Heroism after the first week… And uh... That's how I got one. The other one was in another adventure…" Ms. Sophia nodded.

"You may sit, Arche." Arche complied.

"Anyone else?" Ms. Sophia asked. "No well then." She coughed into lecture mode, "These are important relics created by the spirits themselves. It is said to be meant to be a reward for getting far into the depths of a dungeon. The bravest would collect them, which in turn would unlock a new power for the holder. This is called the Level-up Phenomenon. By simply having a Mark of Heroism, you can unlock new abilities and potential. However, these Relics are very difficult to reach… So I would like for you to desist any thoughts on finding one for yourselves." Though with a student nearby with two of them, Ms. Sophia wasn't so sure that the class got the point.

"Marks of Heroism can be shared, though." Arche mentioned. Everyone turned to her. "If you were the party member of a group that collects a Mark, you get to get a Minor Piece of it, which gives the same effects as a whole piece. If you were a party leader, you keep the Major piece for yourself."

"Uh, what was that, Arche? Major, Minor?" Ms. Sophia asked, surprised. This wasn't in the book, and this was certainly interesting.

"Oh, uh… A Mark of Heroism is made up of one major piece, and six minor pieces, for a total of 7, the recommended number in a party by the ADV guild. The Party Leader automatically keeps the Major Piece, while the Party Members get to keep a minor piece to themselves. Any leftover Minor Pieces remain with the Major Piece…"

"And?" Ms. Sophia asked.

"Uh… it's possible to distribute the remaining Minor Pieces, but only if the one you are giving the piece to is a PRM, oops Permanent, member of the owner of the pieces…"

"Permanent Member?" And this is how the History Class changed into Arche's rambles on Adventuring and Dungeons. Well, at least she knows something, after noticing that she was failing horribly at math.

* * *

**(Magic Class)**

* * *

"So that's it for my classes huh…" Arche shrugged, as she stood outside the school. Magic Class for today was practical, so everyone went to separate areas. Arche was asked to simply observe them practice magic, since she still doesn't have a magic stone. She sighed, looking around and searching for a classmate she could talk to. At least there were only few people in her class, and their names are quite easy to remember. Today, the class was practicing elemental materialization, or the ability to use their stone without draining mana. This is akin to Sana being capable of throwing water about without using up strength. She spotted Ellie, who was using a sort of violet stone in a bracelet to cast magic.

"Violet Bloom!" Ellie called, summoning a field of flowers onto the field. Contrary to Ellie's spell call, more than just violets showed up. There were tulips, daisies, and daffodils in the mix.

"Wah~ so pretty~" Arche looked at the flowers. "You're pretty good at this Ellie~"

"Ahaha…" Ellie sheepishly laughed. "But all I wanted is to summon violets though… I guess I need to do better. After all, I'm going to be a botanist someday." Ellie then shook her head. "At least that's my dream."

Arche nodded. "You're going to be great at it!" Arche gave her a thumbs-up. Ellie laughed and was about to continue practicing when…

"Wind Gust!" A burst of wind fluttered past Ellie's legs, with Arche dodging almost instinctively. Ellie's skirt flipped a bit, causing the girl to be enraged.

"Colm, go practice on your own space!" Ellie told him. "And were you making SURE that you flip my skirt with your wind?"

"Hehe, Mission Ac-com-plished~" Looks like the normal Colm is back. Arche blinked a bit and shrugged. Probably an accident. She went over to Chupil, but to her surprise, he wasn't doing anything.

"Huh? Chupil, aren't you going to practice too?"

"Oh, uh… I can't use magic yet…" He delved into his pocket, pulling out a black smooth rock. "I have a stone, but I still can't use the magic in it yet… So I'll have to sit and watch."

"Yeah, I have to watch as well." Arche nodded. Nearby, she could hear Sana cries of "Water Shoot", as water moved across the area.

"Woah, Sana's pretty good…" Chupil grinned. "That was quite far. Well, I guess that's why she's one of the top students here, right after Sis and Stella of course, of course." Arche nodded, as Sana threw another Water Shoot. The water was sent hurtling straight onto Colm, who was running from Ellie's wrath. Ellie stopped.

"Ahahaahahahaha!" Ellie laughed with a more or less amused face. Colm was soaked, from top to bottom. And he was not pleased.

Colm turned to the perpetrator. "Sana", he turned to the only water stone wielder who was in his class, "what was that for?" Sana immediately rushed and said sorry countless times as she drew out the water from the wet clothes. Arche laughed as well, alongside Chupil, who is simply beside himself with laughter. Arche then spotted Marina, who was using a small staff for magic, like Sana. Her stone was orange, and she seemed to be rather hurt. She rushed past Arche and towards Ellie, asking for her to heal her burnt hand. Arche concluded that Marina was a fire mage, like Stella.

"Speaking of Stella…" Arche turned to the other end of the schoolyard. Stella was practicing alone on the other end. Arche walked towards her, before she got sidetracked. By a Leon whose hair was standing on end.

"… Ugh… this is static electricity… not a thunderbolt!" Leon sighed. Arche looked past the boy to see Class Prez having trouble as a few more rocks fell on her head. So Leon is an electric mage, while Prez is a rock mage. Arche nodded, skirting past the troubled duo, and went straight to Stella.

"Hi, Stella!" Arche walked to her. "Can you do your magic for me, please? You looked pretty good earlier~"

Stella smiled, with a huff of pride as she found the one girl that had constantly been talking to her, without being worried about being polite. So in a somewhat scripted response, she said: "Hmm? Well, with such an earnest request, I suppose I must oblige." Turning away from the girl, with her eyes closed, she called the name of her spell: "Fire Handling!" And with that a huge flame appeared, just above the grass. It was nothing more than a mere flame, but Stella was proud of her own accomplishments. Not many eight year olds, like herself, get to this level so early. Turning back, "Well? Is that to your liking?"

Arche's eyes shown like jewels, rivaling the "Royal Scarlet" Elemental Stone on Stella's wrist. "That's seriously cool! You're great!"

Stella's chest swelled with pride. "This is nothing yet. This is just one means of becoming Minasa-Ratis's equal, after all!" Arche nodded, walking away, back to the doorway.

She got a basic grasp of her class's strengths. Sana is average at most classes, and, apparently, excels at magic. She is actually pretty good at magic for her age. Stella is a genius, being great at every class, including magic. Colm was about the same level as Sana, average at studies, but the fact that his wind didn't backfire on him was proof enough that he has some control on magic. Ellie was an average all around, but in the herbology class, she seemed to excel a bit. Leon was a good student, but he still hasn't quite grasped the strength of his stone yet. Class Prez was an ECCELENT student, as the one who was capable of reading so much books, she was knowledgeable. Applying that knowledge practically, not so much, but she could still use magic. Marina was average in everything, including magic. Chupil is not good at most, but that's to be expected. Chupil IS at most 7 years old. If anything, Chupil is the most normal, as this particular class, according to some rumors in the school, was the most advanced one. Chupil was simply there so that Class Prez can keep an eye on him.

Arche smiled, sitting down, away from the group. That was all she could really do in magic class, as she still can't do magic. She then recalled the message that her mother sent to her. "After school, go home immediately. No detours." it said. Well, it's not like she can get in the Lair Dungeon so she might as well do it.

Soon the bell rang. With that, everyone reentered the classroom to get their stuff.

"Eh, Leon, you really forgot your adventuring gear at home?" She heard Colm say.

"At least you two aren't grounded. Unlike me…" Chupil said dolefully, as he watched Class Prez pack up her books. "If Louise hadn't let me in last night, I would've been sleeping on the front door!"

Arche walked over to Sana, who was busy packing up as well. "Sana, I need to go home."

"Oh, uh, okay. I need to feed the chickens anyway." Sana nodded. After fidgeting for a bit, "Oh, uh, Arche? Where do you live? Maybe I can visit? You know… to play?"

"Really?!" Arche immediately bounded up. "Umm… Second Street, the first Item Shop you see." Sana nodded. Arche waved and ran out the door. Soon she was racing across the fields between the Town and the School.

* * *

**(Home)**

* * *

Arche stood awkwardly outside her own home. She fidgeted a bit, but didn't back out of entering.

"I'm home!" Arche called from the door, startling a few customers. Her father looked over to her and smiled.

"Welcome home, Arche."

"Dad, here's the bunch of Taiyaki you asked me to get from the baker this morning." Arche put the food on the counter.

"Ok, so I guess we have Taiyaki in stock today." The father nodded, taking the bread to some shelves nearby. Arche walked up the stairs leading to the kitchen. There she found herself face-to-face with her mother. Now, Arche's mother wasn't angry. She didn't look angry. But she did have a reprimanding look on her face, causing Arche to cower a bit.

"Umm… I'm home?"

"Yes, welcome home, Arche. Please take a seat on the table." The mother told her. Arche did so, and so did the mother.

"Arche, why didn't you tell us you needed an elemental stone for magic class?" The mother asked. Arche's mind immediately said 'drat' to herself. She didn't want her mother to know… Arche's mother continued, "The school just contacted us, and said you needed one."

"Oh uh… It's because… Elemental stones are expensive, right?" Arche scratched her neck in guilt. "And… uh… we don't really have much money… So… I didn't want you to worry…"

"Oh Arche…" The mother relaxed, sighing, and reaching to hug her daughter. "You're quite right about our situation… I guess…" After a few seconds, the mother released the girl. "… Arche, your father said that your grandmother may have had an elemental stone somewhere…" Arche's eyes lit up immediately.

"Really? Where?"

"I tried finding it myself..." The mother stood up and resumed to cook. "but I haven't found anything that might lead me to it… only this key…" The mother produced a steel key from her apron. "I don't know how, or where it would go, but I don't think your grandma would let the elemental stone be lying around… Maybe you could find some sort of chest? I think you'll find a way, right?" Arche took the key and placed it in her Adventurer's Pack. A key, huh…

"I know a place that's locked. And I have a key that I don't know what it's used for… Okay, I'll try it there!" Arche smiled. "So, uh, mom? Do you mind if I go out for now?"

"If you've already done your homework, you may." The mother told her.

"Uh… I didn't have any homework today." Arche replied. The mother nodded, so Arche ran up the stairs, dumped all her non-exploration stuff into her chest.

"Okay, so ready go!" Arche looked through her stuff. ADV Licence, check. ADV Pack, check! Sword, here! Herbs, here! Food? I'll buy some from papa, while I go down. Okay, all clear! And with that Arche ran down the stairs. After buying a bunch of Taiyaki from her father (She needed to buy stuff with her own allowance, after all), "I'm going out." Arche told her father. He simply nodded.

"Okay, don't be too late!'

"I won't!" Arche ran out the door, and bumped straight into a person. Arche landed with a thud, and so did the other one. Arche scratched, her head, who was? Oh…

"Sana?" Arche looked to the girl. Sana was lying on the path, quite dizzied. Arche offered a hand to the girl, which Sana took, and soon both of them are standing.

"Hi, Arche" Sana said, albeit a bit woozily. "I came to play…"

"Oh, right!" Arche nodded. "Um, Sana, can you help me?" After Sana gave a nod, Arche continued, "My dad said that my grandma had an elemental stone once!"

"Really?" Sana looked, amazed. "So, you're going to get it?"

"Umm… I haven't found it yet… though…" Arche sheepishly said. "But I do have a key!" Arche pulled out the old key. "So, I wanted to see if it will fit the dungeon door!"

Sana looked at the key, and nodded. "Okay, let's go!"

"Yay!" Arche smiled enthusiastically, "I'll be having another adventure with Sana~ Pretty soon, if this keeps up, you should get your own ADV license!" Sana looked as Arche walked away from her house. Her own ADV license? Huh… That sounds pretty good… Sana ran after Arche, not wanting to miss out on whatever she was planning on doing. Behind the two, a man looked out the window, watching the two leave. Arche's father looked at the girl with a slightly regretful face.

* * *

_**Arche's Card**_

**Number in Party: 2**

**Party Leader:  
**Arche Plumfield

**Members: **  
Sana Poanet (TMP)

**Marks of Heroism: 2**

* * *

**(Mountain Cave)**

* * *

"Can't believe that Colm is still there…" Arche almost laughed as the two walked past two boys, Colm and Leon. Colm kept complaining as Leon checked the lever that drained the water. They didn't see the two walk past, and they were soon already well ahead of them. And unlike the boys, the girls already knew the way quite well, so they would most likely get ahead of them.

"Hey, Arche, I was wondering… Umm… Why do adventurers go in dungeons anyway? And why do you need licenses to be called an adventurer?"

"Uh… huh? Ummm… It has something to do with history stuff…" Arche replied. "Umm… adventurers mostly go in dungeons for the thrill of it, I think… sort of like me… but there are those who actually profit from being an adventurer… Those who profit started complaining about those who don't like us adventure seekers… The two tends to clash whenever they happen to meet at a dungeon. It became quite disastrous. That convinced everyone that if they don't regulate the adventurers, people would simply keep doing that. They needed to enforce laws and rules, especially about dungeons. Thus, the Adventuring Guild was formed." Arche explained all this while swatting down quite a lot of slimes.

"I see…" Sana gulped, "So…"

"Naturally, adventurers get priority to enter dungeons. They can bar non-adventurers to enter, but they cannot stop other adventurers."

"Like yesterday, when you and Colm argued, right?"

"Yup." Arche nodded. "Colm was most likely trying to use his authority as an adventurer to stop us from entering since he thought that we aren't adventurers."

"But, I'm not an adventurer either…"

"That doesn't matter, since I am." Arche shrugged. "Oh we're here." In front of them stood, the big old door that they had found just yesterday. In fact, Sana won't really be able to believe it if this actually worked. Why would Arche's house have the very key that they needed for… okay, she stands corrected, as Arche threw the door open.

"What do you know~ It worked!" Arche jumped up and down with incredible gusto. "I wonder how the key here ended up in that pot in the storeroom… Oh whatever! Let's go!" Arche pretty much dragged Sana in, without even thinking. Sana pretty much was confused as to why, considering that she had cautiously asked yesterday about the lair dungeon thing. Of course, what does she see first? A big pile of human bones. With an added skull on top of the pile.

"Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Arche shrugged, as she walked away. Arche then noticed a certain lack of presence. "Sana, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Arche looked around, searching for the girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH" Arche found the source and saw Sana running in another direction. Arche laughed a bit and ran over to her.

* * *

**Chapter End**

* * *

_**Arche's Card**_

**Number in Party: **2

**Party Leader**_**: **_  
Arche Plumfield _**  
**_[Owns: 2 Marks (2 Major) (0 Minor)]

**Members:  
**Sana Poanet (TMP)

**Marks of Heroism: **2


End file.
